Quién Diría
by Lore-chan
Summary: Ricardo Arjona nuevamente presente en uno de mis songfic, él me llena de inspiración, y llego con un Taimi!! al fin!


1 Quién Diría  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Quien diría que el mink  
  
y la mezclilla  
  
podrían fundirse un día...  
  
quien diría  
  
tu caviar y yo tortilla...  
  
quien diría  
  
parece que el amor no  
  
entiende de plusvalías  
  
  
  
  
  
Eres chica delicada, hija de buenos padres que te enseñaron cosas a tu nivel, yo hijo mayor de una familia como cualquier otra.  
  
Y pensar que fueron tus manías y defectos los que hoy me mantienen atados de pies y manos y dispuestos a cumplir tus mayores deseos.  
  
Rudo, impulsivo, terco……todo aquello de lo huyes, se reúne aquí, en mí.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tu vas al banco yo prefiero  
  
la alcancía  
  
oyes Serrat y yo prefiero Locomía  
  
yo voy al punto tu vas  
  
por la fantasía  
  
parece que el amor  
  
no entiende de ironías  
  
  
  
Te acercabas tímidamente a mi, como temiendo el que yo te hiciera algo, hablábamos de cosas sin importancias y terminabas riéndote de mis tonterías que hacía para llamar tu atención.  
  
Estoy seguro que creías que mi corazón no te correspondía. Cosa loca e irónica…yo creía lo mismo.  
  
  
  
Quien diría  
  
quien diría  
  
que son años  
  
los que ya llevamos juntos  
  
de la mano  
  
  
  
Y cuando sentiste que de mí, ya no pudiste huir, y al verme tu corazón palpitó como palpitaba el mío…….  
  
Supiste cuantas veces soñé, sonreí por ti.  
  
Supiste cuantas veces amé infinitamente nuestras discusiones, indiferencias y apatías…  
  
Cuando sentiste que ya no podías respirar por el ahogo de mi amor…  
  
Viniste a mi y me amaste…  
  
  
  
quien diría  
  
quien diría  
  
que lo importante  
  
es aceptarte y que me aceptes  
  
como humano  
  
si que te amo  
  
y que ames es una ironía  
  
que bendición la mía  
  
despertar junto a ti cada día  
  
  
  
Si te equivocas mil veces yo lo hago le doble. No somos perfectos, nadie lo es….  
  
Sólo amar es perfecto…  
  
Sé que hay veces en que no soportas mis salidas de pronto o que salga sin avisar a mis prácticas de football, pero sé que cuando  
  
llego me recibes con un gran beso y olvidas lo que hice……bueno sólo a veces, porque en muchas ocasiones no me hablas y me  
  
odias como una semana.  
  
  
  
Yo trovador y tu estudiante  
  
de economía  
  
tu con los números yo con  
  
la filosofía  
  
y aunque suena imposible  
  
en teoría  
  
al amor le importan poco  
  
las utopías  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Hubiera sido más fácil una relación con Sora?, si, en eso estoy seguro 100%, con ella me entiendo a la perfección.  
  
Pero también sé, que sería aburrido…no tendríamos mucho de qué discutir, qué descubrirse el uno del otro…y eso me agrada  
  
el descubrirte como una mujer diferente cada día.  
  
  
  
No haber sabido que no vas todos lo días al gimnasio, que amas la comida alta en grasas y que mejor aún nunca estuviste  
  
enamorada de Yamato.  
  
  
  
Dice la gente que tu y yo  
  
no hacemos compañía  
  
por ser agua y aceite que ironía  
  
si fuésemos iguales que apatía  
  
no tendríamos de que hablar  
  
cada siguiente día  
  
  
  
-Saldré a un mall, vuelvo más tarde………. ¿Taichi, me escuchaste?  
  
-Sí, Mimi, te escuché.  
  
Me miraste enojada, sabiendo que no te puse atención, y con la misma actitud cerraste la puerta de nuestro departamento.  
  
No me pidas el que esté todo el día sobre ti. No es mi modo de amar.  
  
Soy a lo tipo Koushirou, ¿entiendes?, cuando dan un partido de football en la televisión, no tomo en cuanta a nadie.  
  
  
  
Si que te amo  
  
y que ames es una ironía  
  
que bendición la mía  
  
despertar junto a tí cada día...  
  
-Saldré nuevamente….¡¡Taichi!!  
  
-Si, si aquí estoy…  
  
-Apaga ese televisor, ahora.  
  
-Pero si mi equipo va ganando, Mimi, apiádate.  
  
-Saldremos los dos.  
  
-¡¿Ah?!  
  
Hay veces en las que te odio, como en estas.  
  
  
  
*Fin*  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
So, tenía ganas de hacer un songfic, Taimi ( o Michi), es que me encanta esta pareja la encuentro extraña y entretenida.  
  
Ojala les haya gustado, yap?  
  
  
  
Mimi, Taichi, Yama-kun y todos los personajes de bla-bla-bla-bla-bla- bla…………………ya saben de quien son, ¿no? 


End file.
